What a Girl Needs
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: A songfic about one of my favorite pairings, Lee & Sakura. Word of caution...fluffyness. Oh, and this is a oneshot.


Authors Note: Uh, this is a LeeSaku song-fic. I love this couple! It's so cute! Not many warnings except it might be really fluffy and OOC. I apologize in advance.

C-chan: Stop forgetting the damn disclaimer.

Me: I own neither Naruto nor this song.

_----------------------------------------_

_I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe,  
Like a rock, you waited so patiently, while I got it together,  
While I figured it out.  
I only looked, but I never touched  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us;  
Holding hands, making plans.  
And it's lucky for me, you understand._

"Ugh, so tired." Muttered Sakura as she trudged back from the hospital. Naruto and Sasuke had fought until both of them were unable to stand. Then, of course, she was assigned to watch over them and make sure they didn't kill each other. After that, a 3 man team of jounin came back from a reconnasince mission badly burnt. How they got burnt in Snow Country, she didn't really ask.

Not really wanting to remember her day, Sakura opened the door to her 3 bedroom apartment. Why did she need an extra room? Why to keep -----

"Sakura-chan, my beautiful flower you're home!" Lee cried as he welcomed her back home. "But why does you youthful face look so drained?"

Sakura just grunted in a very un-lady like manner and strode past Lee and shut herself in the bedroom.

"Ah, she must have had a trying day at the hospital. I'll just wait for her to wake up."

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free...  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
Whatever keeps me in your arms;  
And I'm thanking you for givin' it to me. _

What I want is what you got, and what you got is what I want.

An hour later, Sakura reappeared and looked very well rested.

"I made some of your favorite tea and brought those jelly-filled rolls you like so much." Lee said cautiously. Suddenly, Sakura sniffled.

"You always know how to make my day better, Lee." She said happily biting into a roll.

_Now at the time I was blind, I was so confused (yeah yeah),  
I'd run away just to hide it all from you,  
But baby you knew me better, then I knew myself.  
They say if you love somethin' and let go,  
If it comes back it's yours, that's how you know  
It's for keeps yeah, it's for sure  
And you're ready and willin' to give me more than_

As Sakura savored the jelly goodness of the roll, she thought back to her genin days when she spurned Lee's advances. Depite her repulsiveness to his green spandex outfit and fuzzy eyebrows and the insults which constantly reminded him of her repulsiveness, Lee stayed by her and vowing to protect her. As the years went on, Sakura found herself wanting to spend more time with Lee and his eyebrows, which were endearing in their own fuzzy way.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Lee." Sakura sweetly smiled at her husband. Yeah, husband. She finally married him after realizing her love for Sasuke was only sisterly.

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free...  
Now I'm thanking you for nowin' exactly...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
Whatever keeps me in your arms;  
And I'm thanking you for givin' it to me. _

What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
Somebody sensitive, crazy sexy cool like you...  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs;

What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
You let a girl know how much you care about her I sware,  
Your the one who always knew  
You knew, you knew, you knew, you knew  
Ooooooooh I'm thankin' you for being there for me,

Lee may not be the handsomest, coolest, or most normal. But he was loyal, sensitive, loving, and determined. That was why she loved him.

_What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
Whatever keeps me in your arms (Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I need),  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free...  
And I'm thankin' you for knowin' exactly,  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs;  
Whatever keeps me in your arms;  
And I'm thanking you for givin' it,_

Lee wrapped his bandaged arms around Sakura.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're zealous, cheerful, determined, and you still follow your sensei's sense of style."

Lee was silent.

"But I wouldn't give you up for anything."

_Oh baby, Oh darlin,  
Thank you, Thank you for givin' me what I want,  
And what I need, whoa,  
I turned around and said..._

"I love you."

----------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this. Now, its time to regain my youthful energy by napping!

C-chan: What no spineless begging of forgiveness or begging for reviews?

(has already fallen asleep and lets out a loud snore)

C-chan: (sweatdrops)


End file.
